utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutor of the Dark
Morris Haf, known later in the underworld as Tutor of the Dark was a necromancer and an expert of forbidden arts. He was killed by Robert "Cursed Axe" Baramov in broad daylight in front of Library of Sepmornia which caused his killer to become infamous. Capable of defying death, he became''' a lich and the librarian and teacher of forbidden arts in the Black Tower' as a servant of The Three Mages. He was a perilous encounter for Grex who finally demolished the lich. Story Morris Haf was an overly curious man from Sepmornia with much distaste for the standards of the society. He had been born into a poor family, but never saw it as a problem, instead viewing the frivolities of the upper class as ridiculous. He was caught defiling bodies and conducting weird rituals with several associates. He was sentenced into a prison, but the prison only served him to find like-minded people who did not appreciate the rule of the wealthy nor bow to the names of powerful families. These people began writing down forbidden techniques and rituals. Finally, as the end of his prison sentence approached, he organized a riot in order to prolong his own sentence and allow him to gain infamy. This served him well to be able establish an organization within the prison, which would become a secret society. Finally, he began to technically rule the prison inmates as he mastered the basics of necromancy and used the arts to scare his enemies. The rituals were written down as what they call '''Dark Teachings' - a school and cause of their own. The guards attempted to kill Morris in the middle of the night after discovering his ways, but Morris was saved by one of the men who wished to become a member of the secret society, who brutally slaughtered the guards. Morris knew he would be subjected to torture, but yet he gave a cruel gift to his savior: a curse that would allow the man to stay alive. The man was taken away and considered the kingpin of the secret society, which was believed to be disbanded with his supposed death during interrogation. However, the man was still alive, and when Morris left the prison, he met up with the man. Originally called Jared Wolth, he became Morris's right-hand man as they went on to pursue necromantic aspirations in the end of the world, at the peninsula in the far northern part of Third Universe. Jared and Morris were intent on continuing the research, but one day three deformed shadowy creatures, behaving like Ghasts, emerged. Morris sensed their immense power and spoke to them, but they said Morris had to either believe in their cause and join, leave the peninsula, or die. Jared took up arms and got ready to fight, but Morris stopped him and told that he would consider the offer. Morris retreated southward from the peninsula and started using the forests in Third Universe as a secret gathering place for people that had acquintanced with him in the prison. He showed them the Dark Teachings. However, one man, Robert Baramov who had been interested in the anarchist way that Morris's group had propagated in prison, decided that the rituals of Morris and his fellow necromancers were utterly disgusting and began killing them one by one. Morris became scared. He tried returning into the capital, where he believed his enemy would not dare strike. He tried to promote his cause to curious scholars in secret. However, his ploy fell short when Robert Baramov, driven by his curse, struck the man with his axe in broad daylight at the stairs of Library of Sepmornia, killing him. Unlife Morris had such familiarity with death at this point that his body reacted upon his vitality failing. The forbidden seals on his skin, which he had many, resonated and began crumbling his body and absorbing dark energies. Fortunately, at an age where Ghasts were lurking right outside the capital, he was able to absorb enough energy subconsciously to revive. While some of his sanity left him at the point of death, he had more power than ever before. Animated by the darkness rather than actually moving on his own, he ventured towards the Black Tower built by the three deformed shadowy creatures on the peninsula at the end of Third Universe. He came and talked to them, telling straight that he now understood the truth behind their existence: they were the masters of quite possibly all the Ghasts, called The Three Mages. They acknowledged Morris's knowledge of darkness and agreed that he would have his place among their followers. They gave him the second floor of the tower as a library to teach the Dark Teachings to new followers. The Third Mage gave him the title of Tutor of the Dark. However, Morris still had one task. Having given a temporary immortality to his savior, the heavily scarred Jared Wolth still remained alive as a renegade living concealed in the forests. Morris invited Jared to join him, and the man agreed. Morris simply said that if he deserved it, then Jared deserved a spot in the ranks even more. The Third Mage accepted it and named Jared with a new name, Keeper of Screams. Morris began to feel devastating sensations of cold as a side effect of his unlife, leading him to appear more and more like a lich. He began to grasp ice techniques. As Jared stayed and studied not only the Dark Teachings but the techniques of The Three Mages, he began to sadistically use the followers by driving them to the brink of insanity and then imbuing them with his own energy to control them like puppets. Together they became another wave of defense if the tower were to ever fall under attack. Fate Finally, one day Grex of Infinite Legion decided to act under the influence of Khalmotep, goddess of death. He bursted into the tower and eliminated all who would stand in his way, forcing Tutor of the Dark and Keeper of Screams to fight him. Tutor attempted to use runes to bind him while Keeper of Screams wielded their students as human shields, but to no avail. Grex had too much raw power and crushed them in his way to face the residents of the upper floor. Category:Characters